Always Thought I'd See You Again
by Jamie Love
Summary: Songfic, oneshot. Butler sits and reflects on the love of his life and how she was taken from him. Lyrics from Fire and Rain by James Taylor. ButlerHolly pairing, slight ArtyHolly.


A/N: Okay, I've become totally obsessed with writing songfics and trying new pairings lately, so I wrote this little number while I was in English. I've memorized the lyrics to Fire and Rain, so I thought I'd try this out. Its so sad, it made me cry writing it and my friend Whitney thought I was crying about the F I'm getting in Science. Anyways, this time I decided to try a Holly/Butler pairing. Its really depressing, but I wrote it anyways. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: James Taylor and Eoin Colfer own everything. But the plot!

Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to

Butler sat alone in a large open field on the Fowl estate. It had been a while since he had felt this alone. This sad. For the first time in many years, he was powerless to do anything about the situation. Because she was never coming back. Not even magic could bring her back.

****

I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again

He looked up at the night sky, wishing he could see her face. Just once more. He knew he couldn't. For the past three years, he had been able to get through his job knowing that he would be able to see her twice a week. They had always met in that very spot. But now that she had been taken from him, he felt empty. Without her, he was alone in the world.

****

Won't you look down upon me, Jesus  
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I won't make it any other way

He could remember her touch as if it were yesterday, although it had been almost a month. Her soft, warm hand against his cheeks. Her beautiful small lips against his. He dug his nails into the grass beneath him. It just wasn't fair. But then again, nothing had ever been fair.

****

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again

&One Month Ago&

They sat in the field, her small frame held firm in his arms. She looked up at him and rested her head against his chest.

He smiled back. "I love you, Holly. You know that, don't you?"

She pulled herself up and kissed him gently. "Of course I do. Domovoi. And I love you too."

He ran his hand through her hair and tightened his grip on her.

There was a sudden noise behind them that made them both look around.

Artemis stood there, his face chalk white. His eyes were colder then usual, and he was watching them with an odd expression.

"Artemis." Butler began softly, pulling himself to his feet.

"How could you do this!" Artemis shouted, pointing a finger at him. "How could you!"

"Artemis, you must understand. Miss Short and I…we have been together for a while. We just thought that it wasn't important for you to know."

"But I love her!" He bellowed. "I love her, Butler!"

Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground

"I realize that, Artemis. That is why we didn't tell you. We thought it would be best."

Holly stepped forward. "Artemis, you are a wonderful young man. But, you are still young. And Domovoi and I, we are in love."

"But I love you!" Artemis cried, reaching into his jacket pocket. "And I will not let you go!"

She sighed gently. "I'm sorry Artemis. I just don't love you."

Artemis pulled a gun from his pocket. "Then you wont love anyone!" He fired three shots. They made their mark into Holly's chest.

Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now

Butler stood finally. That had been one month ago. Artemis was now in jail for live. In Butler's opinion, he could rot in there until his death. But he knew that wouldn't happen. His parents would have him out soon enough. They would no doubt bribe the judge into drastically shortening the sentence. Butler didn't know why he hadn't ripped Artemis apart with his bare hands. But he hadn't, and now he never would. Looking up into stars, he whispered five words before starting his way back to the lodge.

"I'll always love you, Holly."

A/N: I know, I'm so evil. For some reason, I love writing romance. Please review! I didn't get all that many on Weak No More, but I don't really care, because I got a nice amount on The Geek Got The Girl. Anyways, review!

J. Love


End file.
